Neji and Tenten, Ino's Medalling
by neji.tenten.girl
Summary: What happens when Ino gives Neji and Tenten a truth bottle. Oh my Neji and Tenten's first kiss and they have to tell the truth. All the Neji and Tenten fans must read!


neji.tenten.girl from fan fiction

nejigirl from gaiaonline

Feb 23, 2007

Ino's Medalling 

Disclaimer I didn't make the show Naruto or the characters I am just writing a fun story to read.

Warning: Has kissing of Neji and Tenten! I just love them. What happens when Ino medals and gives Neji and Tenten a truth potion. Wait they are telling each other the truth! There first kiss!! OH my all you Neji and Tenten fans must read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was just going to the bathroom just like every morning. When she saw Ino there as well.

"Hey Ino," Tenten said, still half asleep.

"Good morning Tenten," Ino said very happily.

"Are you up to something?" Tenten asked.

"Me, no, why do you ask?" Ino asked acting innocent but looked guilty instead.

"Well because every time you act very happy and have the guilty look on your face you are planning something. Like trying to set couples up or just trying to find out someone's secrets…." Tenten said with a very good point.

"Tenten I can't believe you think of me like that," Ino said giggling then walked out of the room.

_She'll never see it coming…_ Ino though.

**Flash back to 1 hour ago. **

**Ino woke up at 4:30 because she couldn't stop thinking about Neji and Tenten.**

**_Man it makes me so mad how we all know that Neji and Tenten like each other but no one wants to say or do anything about it. I have got to do something; they are basically crying out for help._ Ino thought.**

**I know I will help them… Ino thought. She then looked threw out her room till she found a little bottle, called 'truth bottle'. **

**_This will work, Truth Bottle, the one who touches the liquid will have to tell the truth and it will last for 24-27 hours. _Ino planned.**

**Ino then plotted the rest of the details in her head. **

**She walked into the bathroom and put some of the truth bottle into Tenten's Shampoo. Then she snuck into the boys bathroom and did the same with Neji's Shampoo, She then ran out and went to go wait in the girls room to greet Tenten when she went in there.**

**Ino had a certain happy feeling about what she had accomplished. **

**End Flash Back**

_I wonder what Ino's planning now…_ Tenten thought. _Awe well it probably has nothing to do with me anyways. I'm just going to take a long shower._

After Tenten was done with her shower she got dressed and then finished getting ready, because she had a training practice with Neji in 1 hour.

At the same time Tenten was taking a shower so was Neji and he was using his same shampoo that he always uses but little did he know it was different.

1 Hour Later

They met up.

"Hey Neji," Tenten Greeted him as she got her weapons out to practice.

"Hey Tenten," Neji said doing the same.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Tenten asked just trying to make conversation.

"Actually I slept like a baby and I drooled all over my pillow…" Just as he finished saying that Neji covered his mouth.

_Why on Earth did I say that ' a little good', would have been fine but no Neji you had to say 'I drooled all over my pillow,' and now Tenten will never live that up, _Neji yelled at himself in his head.

"Are you feeling all right? That was a pretty descriptive answer," Tenten asked confused but then began to laugh.

_Neji drools. Ha-ha-ha, the great Hyuuga!_ Tenten said in her head.

"I don't know, and stop laughing," Neji said honestly, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ok, lets just practice." Tenten said trying to change the subject seeing that Neji was red enough.

_I'll pick on him later about that_. Tenten discussed in her head.

They began to practice, Tenten ran at him and he blocked it, Neji then ran at her and Tenten fell.

"Man why do you always win?" Tenten asked.

"Because I don't want to be over powered by a girl, and because I want you to be the best you can be…" Neji said, and right when he said that he wished he didn't.

_Tenten's going to get mad now,_ Neji said to himself.

"You don't want to be overpowered by a _GIRL_!" Tenten said while she charged at him.

She actually knocked him down

"Ha that'll show you! You just got over powered by yes, a _GIRL_." Tenten said smiling.

"Why do you hate losing?" Neji asked.

"Well because every time I loose I don't get to brag to Hinata and Sakura that I beat you." Tenten said.

_Why did I say that! It's like I can't lie! Not even a little. Grrrrr. Now he's going to brag…_ Tenten thought.

"You guys talk about me?" Neji asked surprised and interested.

"Well actually Sakura and Ino just talk about other guys and Hinata quietly talks about Naruto but they all make me talk about you and they think that we belong together and that we both like each other but don't admit it." Tenten said and then she wished she just would have died right there.

_Why on EARTH did I say that! O my goodness how am I going to get out of this one!_ Tenten yelled at herself so loud. Her face was so red and swollen it could have been mistaken as a red ball.

"Wow, I didn't know that Naruto and Hinata had a thing," Neji said shocked.

"Yeah! I can't believe that you didn't know about Hinata and Naruto, Hinata has had a crush on him since the academy!" Tenten explained.

"I guess that means I'll have to have a little talk to Naruto then, and Tenten do you think that it would be all that bad if we were together?" Neji asked.

Tenten swallowed, she couldn't lie. But honestly deep in her heart she did love Neji…

"No…" Tenten said slowly. "Actually I think that I would be fun, and I am also most happy when I'm with you." Tenten said.

_Man some of the things I am saying I didn't even really know about myself. I guess I kind of knew that, but I just never wanted to admit that because if I did and if he didn't I would feel terrible._ _Wow now even in my thoughts I can't stop thinking about Neji. He's so cute and his muscles… Tenten stop! Get a hold of yourself. Breathe Tenten. _Tenten though.

"Yeah I agree Tenten." Neji said as he looked at her. But this wasn't just a look that you give a friend it was more then that. He had never looked at a girl as he looked at Tenten right now.

_Neji what is wrong with you get a hold of yourself! You have always known that Tenten was cute and sweet, and her cute little buns in her hair! But now you feel that you love her. _Neji discussed to himself.

Neji then began to walk towards her

_What is Neji doing?_ Tenten asked herself.

"Tenten…" Neji asked.

"Yes?" Tenten answered?

"May I kiss you?" Neji slowly asked.

Tenten didn't answer she just walked up even closer then he already was to her. She just looked up at him and then Neji put one hand on her cheek and the other on her waste. He then leaned in to kiss her. They could feel each other breathing.

_Wow Tenten is so much warmer and tender then I ever would have thought. _Neji thought.

_Wow, my first kiss is with Neji Hyuuga who would of thought… Wow my first kiss is better then I could have ever dreamed._ Tenten thought.

They then stopped the kiss and looked at each other. They then hugged.

Tenten rested her head on his chest.

They stood there for a long time. Till Neji spoke.

"Have you always liked me?" Neji asked.

"Well I always had a thing for you but I guess I was just too worried I mean you are always so stand-offish to other people except me. And I never wanted to push you. What about you?" Tenten explained.

"To be totally honest I always liked you but I never wanted to show it, I always watched you from the corner of my eyes to protect you." Neji said.

"Awe, really?" Tenten asked. She was so happy inside. And she felt so safe where she was at.

While all this was happening with Neji and Tenten, Ino was inside getting Sakura and Hinata…

"See, I told you that my plan would work," Ino said to Sakura and Hinata while they were peeking through the window looking at Neji and Tenten's kiss.

"Wow, go Tenten," Sakura said.

"Cool, I'm glad that Neji has found someone," Hinata said slowly, smiling.

_I have never seen Neji this happy before…_ Hinata thought.

Back to Neji and Tenten

"Neji do you want to practice now?" Tenten asked.

"I would Love too," Neji, said smiling.

They began to practice and Ino, Hinata and Sakura just watched this perfect match.

THE END

I hope that you liked this! Please leave comments. And I would love to have ideas for more Neji and Tenten stories! Just tell me an idea and I'll write about it. And then it will be dedicated to the person who made the idea. THANKS for READING!

Ps… Don't forget to comment!


End file.
